reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Ignacio Sanchez
|game = Red Dead Redemption (mentioned) |nationality = Mexican |occupation = General in the Mexican Army President of Mexico }} Ignacio Sanchez is a minor, unseen character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Ignacio Sanchez had a privileged upbringing, having studied abroad in both Spain and Bolivia. From being the leader of the cavalry division in Mexico, he eventually rose to the rank of General. In 1910, one year before the game's setting, Sanchez gathered his forces to instigate a bloody coup, on the premise that the national government lacked the capability to properly rule the people. The coup was successful and Sanchez managed to usurp the then-president of Mexico, who was his brother, after allegedly killing him. With his presidency underway, Sanchez made several speeches to the Mexican people, promising a new golden era for Mexico, and big changes aimed to benefit everyone. Of course, most of these promises were empty, and once the people began to protest, Sanchez sent his army to quell any uprisings throughout the country. One province that received much of Sanchez's support was Nuevo Paraíso, where large amounts of supplies and troops were entrusted to the territory's provincial governor, Colonel Allende and his forces. Even with all this social unrest going on, the people of the United States were made to believe that Sanchez was still committed to helping the Mexican people, not hindering them. This is shown when John Marston openly admitted that he thought Sanchez was a kind and gracious leader, and that the people were praising his actions. After Abraham Reyes and his rebels overthrew Colonel Allende, they marched on to Sanchez's residence in Mexico City, and managed to overthrow him after a bloody siege which lasted for several weeks. His fate is unknown after the battle - a newspaper reports that he either fled into exile to live out the rest of his days in disgrace, or was killed during the battle for Mexico City. His fate remains a mystery. Interactions Sanchez is never encountered in the game, but is referenced on several occasions, either through articles in the Blackwater Ledger or by some snide remarks from Abraham Reyes. Quotes "...despite my privileged upbringing, I am a true son of Mexico, but as a Mexican, I know our county needs strong leadership and this is what I intend to provide. The road for our country has never been easy, but I promise you, we are now heading in the correct direction." -Ignacio Sanchez in a speech to the Mexican people Trivia *Sanchez is most likely a composite of Mexican Presidents Porfirio Díaz and Victoriano Huerta. Huerta staged a counter-revolutionary coup during the early years of the Mexican Revolution, only to be overthrown a year later. *Ironically enough, after taking power as the new Mexican President, Reyes proved to be no better a leader than Sanchez was, despite claims that he planned on transforming Mexico into a democracy run by the people. *Abraham Reyes tells John Marston about Ignacio Sanchez while riding horses on the mission, "The Great Mexican Train Robbery". *There is a propaganda poster found in Nosalida depicting both Sanchez and Allende and what they represent to the people of Mexico. In this poster, he bears a strong resemblance to Porfirio Díaz. *Aside from their lust for power, Sanchez and Reyes also have similar backgrounds. Both were from rich families and had a privileged upbringing, and both went to schools abroad; Sanchez went to Spain and Bolivia, and Reyes went to Switzerland. Gallery Ignacio Sanchez.png|The Propaganda Poster found in Nosalida, the only time Sanchez's face is shown Navigation de:Ignacio Sánchezes:Ignacio Sánchez Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Mentioned characters in Redemption